1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device and, in particular, to a remote resource access interface apparatus for a portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, most people carry one or more portable electronic devices such as laptop computer, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and cellular phone, and such devices are basically provided with communication functions. With the advance of communication technologies and recent tendency toward functional convergence, the portable devices are evolving to multifunctional devices. For example, recent mobile phones support various functions such as short message service (SMS), internet access, game, e-book, and the like. This means that a mobile phone is used for accessing the Internet as with a personal computer (PC), and a PDA can be used as a communication device.
In the meantime, the portable devices are becoming slim and compact in their designs while maintaining tight integration and full functionality of the components, whereby display screen and keypad are becoming smaller in size, resulting in manipulation inconvenience. Also, since the portable devices are provided with their respectively integrated input/output (IO) modules, their portability and usability are limited by redundant IO modules. Furthermore, overlapped functionality of the portable devices, caused by similar hardware and software components, are not integrally managed, resulting in waste of resources.